


Between the Lines

by kanoitrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03, Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M, sort of, the bedroom scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what isn't said is more important than what is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Plain text is dialogue from the actual episode, italics are the actual fanfiction part of this. Because I couldn't help but read between the lines here.
> 
> Ugh. I'm such trash. I should be asleep, and instead I'm writing fanfiction. I think I've regressed about ten years.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

"You look terrible."  _Thank God you're you._

"You know it wouldn't kill you to lie every now and again."  _Where do I even start?_

"No. It wouldn't kill me, I just-"  _I just don't know how to do this anymore. I don't know what we are anymore._

"Forget it."  _Just glad you're here and you're okay, glad you stopped me._

_Dean. What are we doing? Why are we doing it? I'm teaching Hannah about humanity, and I feel like I still have no idea what any of it truly means._

"Well you, on the other hand, look good."  _Better than good. Shit, Cas. I've missed you Demon or not, I've missed you so damn much._

"So, now you're back?"  _Please say yes. I don't think I can do this anymore without you._

"At least temporarily. It's a long story. Crowley, stolen grace, there's a female out side in the car."  _It's better this way. If I keep you at arms length, it's safer. We're safer. Hannah, she means nothing, at least not compared to you, but I can't see how it makes a difference here._

_He's moved on. Course he has. Hell, probably nothing to move on from. Just all in my head, same as every other damn good thing._

"Well thank you. For um... Stepping in when you did."  _Just like you always do. If I've pulled Sam's ass out of the fire a hundred times, you've done it for me a thousand._

"What's Sam say? He want a divorce?"  _Can hardly blame him. Hell, maybe that's better. Isn't that what we decided before this whole demon mess went down?_

"I'm sure that Sam knows that whatever you said, what you did, wasn't really you. Certainly wasn't all you."  _You are still the Righteous Man, Dean. You were always better than all that._

"I tried to kill him, Cas."  _First time for everything, it would seem._

"Dean, you two have been through so much... Look, you're brothers. It'll take a lot more than trying to kill Sam with a hammer to make him wanna walk away."  _We've all been through so much._

"You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense."  _Seriously? What self-respecting demon tries to kill anybody with a hammer? Hell, Sammy didn't even sink that low when he was missing a soul._

"I'm glad you're here, man."  _I need you, Cas. Always have, always will._

"Hey... Maybe you should, uh... Take some time before you get back to work. Allow yourself to heal. It's uh... I don't know. Timing might be right. Heave and Hell, they seem reasonably back in order. It's quiet out there."  _I need to leave, too. That's the natural order. I told Hannah no more detours, after all._

_Heh. Always the adios._

 


End file.
